A distraction
by MysticValkyrie
Summary: She was distracing him. She was not doing it on purpose, but still... And what does she think she's going to do with that fire poker! Sesshomaru x Kagome


While cleaning out the files on my computer, I ran across this particular story. I don't remember writing it, but it seemed decent enough to post. So, here. Posted.

-LadySorrow

**A Distraction**

She was distracting him.

She was not doing it on purpose, but she was distracting him none the less. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the little miko he had come to call his own move gracefully throughout the room.

Hands on her lips, he watched her eyes scan the titles of the many books lining his study walls. Her mouth twitched from side to side as book after book was disregarded. He continued to watch as she finally found a text to her liking. With no small amount of amusement, Sesshomaru watched as his little mate stretched her arm high above her head to try and coax the book down from the high shelf.

Leaning back in his chair, all pretenses of working forgotten, Sesshomaru's brow quirked as he watched her first lean all her weight on her left foot. Apparently, Kagome thought that by elevating her right leg, it would miraculously make her arm grown another… six inches or so.

Hearing her huff in irritation, Sesshomaru watched intently as the small female then attempted to jump to her query. Head bobbing with her motions, Sesshomaru smirked. Hopping did bring her within touching distance of the book; however the tome she was interested in was very thick and probably weighed more than the woman herself. So being, Kagome lacked the sufficient strength required to pull the book free while she was still in the air.

Sesshomaru's eyes were alight with amusement, and it was with no small anticipation that he awaited her next move.

Her crown of dark tresses whipped around her as her head turned back and forth rapidly, looking for some kind of inspiration/resolution from her plight. Abruptly, her motions stopped, and Sesshomaru followed her line of sight and was hard pressed to contain his chuckle.

He watched her stalk across the room, snatch up the fire poker, and return to the bookcase. Kagome took a deep breath before she began to try and maneuver the tool to the book's height. However, unfortunately for Kagome, this was a palace full of youkai and youkai servants. Therefore, the stretch of metal was heavier than she had first perceived and almost toppled over when it was drawn above her head.

If his mate was nothing else, she was stubborn to the point of rivaling a mule, and so she tried again. Again the piece of metal was hoisted above her head and though she managed to keep it balanced this time, the weight at such an odd angle sapped her strength before she was able to wedge the book from its position.

He was unable to contain his chuckles at this point as he watched his little one return the thing back to where it belonged. By the way she was glaring at it, you would think that the book had stolen her favorite toy, and Sesshomaru was quite certain that had the book been alive, her gaze would have killed it at once.

His eyes widened a tad when he saw her place her foot on the very bottom shelf and he rose at once. The shelves were all very top heavy, and he had very little doubt that her actions would bring the extremely heavy case careening down on her.

Slipping one arm around her waist, Sesshomaru pulled her gently back to his chest, and away from a horrible headache if not death, he easily reached out and plucked the novel from its place.

Gifting it to her arms, Sesshomaru settled his other arm around her shoulders, embracing her. Feeling her sigh gently, Sesshomaru savored the feel of her weight leaning into his own.

"Koi, what have I told you about reaching for things well beyond your reach?" His voice was softly admonishing, the slight worry coloring the deep voice lighter. Guilt washing over her, Kagome leaned her head up and placed a gentle kiss on his collar bone.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I feel so guilty making you get up every time I need something." A smile took over his features and a rumble of amusement shook his being.

"I do not mind in the slightest making you happy Kagome. It is a great pleasure I assure you." A pretty blush dusted her face, and Sesshomaru couldn't resist leaning down and nuzzling it.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. In fact, I think you purposefully put everything up high just so you could watch me make a fool of myself trying to reach it." Her voice was a petulant pout and Sesshomaru ran a soothing hand up and down her back. A devious smirk overcame his features.

"Perhaps it is not that everything is too high, Koi, but that you are too short." An insulted gasp left her lips and as she pulled back, no doubt to scold him of her normal height and his own abnormal, unnatural, and downright creepy, tallness. Before she could even begin her rant, Sesshomaru swooped down with the precision of hunter and stole her lips in a kiss.

Pulling away from temptation, Sesshomaru sat down once again in his study chair and situated Kagome so that she was curled up in his lap. Helping her snuggle into a comfortable position, Sesshomaru started to lazily run his claws through her hair.

His voice was nothing but a lazy drawl as it whispered for her ears only,

"Then again, there are certain upsides to being small in stature as I'm sure you can agree." He heard her giggle in reply, as she placed the book she had worked so hard for on the desk before returning to lay her head in the curve of his neck.

"Yeah, being so small isn't so bad at all." A purring rumble left him, the sound sending gentle vibrations through the tender female's body and lulling her to sleep.

Some time later, when the sun had started to sink below the horizon and the gentle pounding of his mate's heart had begun to beat the rhythm of deep sleep, Sesshomaru found himself eyeing the large stack of documents taking the surface of his desk hostage.

A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he ran his hand up and down Kagome's back. His work would be more than doubled in the morning, and he did not at all look forward to the task of completing it.

With a small shake of his head, Sesshomaru sighed again. How was it that every time he came into his study, he forgot how distracting the presence of his little mate could be? This certainly wouldn't be the first occurrence that would leave him rushing a marathon to get certain documents out on time.

And yet…

Looking down at the picture his mate made, what with her curled up like a newborn pup seeking warmth, her small hands clenching the fabric of his haori loosely, and the slight smile that lifted her lips, Sesshomaru knew why.

For some strange reason, Kagome loved him. And with her love, came her presence as well. There was hardly ever a time that she was not within his range of sight, or occupying a room that he was not in.

He was a cold, ruthless, killer and that was just the truth. He killed someone almost every day of his life, and he took pleasure in it for the majority. And yet somehow in his bloody hands, he held the purest thing the world had to offer; the heart of his mate, Kagome.

And he was sorely fooling himself if he thought he could deny her anything. And if his presence made her happy, then he would gladly hold her in this way until the end of his long immortal life.

* * *

All reviews are accepted graciously, despite what a non-updated profile may say. I especially enjoy criticism as I am a bit of a perfectionist. Thank you for reading.

-LadySorrow


End file.
